gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record
Mobile Suit Gundam 00V : Battlefield Record (aka Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki, V for Variations) is a graphic novel serialized by Hobby Japan. It's presented to the reader as a mobile suit development book published 20 years after the main story/anime and features photo guides of customized mobile suit models. Characters Robert Spacey - He studies the developmental history of MS. He was initially studying political history, but after experiencing the revolution brought by Celestial Being when he was 30 years old and coincidentally seeing the Avalanche Exia in action, he switched his study to MS development history. An original character for sidestory, Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Apart from that, he was also able to see the Dynames Torpedo and Shell Flag in action. Deborah Galiena - A female test pilot of the UN. She is also an old acquaintance of Robert Spacey. She was engaged by the Gundam Exia in an American military base on Okinawa when she was inspecting the Shell Flag's features. She proved herself to be a great pilot as she was able to survive the battle uninjured. Amy Zimbalist - An ace pilot of the Earth Sphere Federation Army with an unconventional style of piloting solar furnace equipped mobile suits. He is worshiped as a hero known as the "Cowboy of Steel", but also hated as the "Devil in the World Unity". Story Chapter 1 “Gun x Sword” Featured Mobile Suit: GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G The opening chapter takes place after the battle with the Innovators. The primary focus is on the testing of the 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G by Celestial Being and Setsuna F. Seiei encountering an enemy GNX-609T GN-XIII. It also reveals that Celestial Being is low on funding and is starting a new project at Jupiter that is related to Setsuna's Innovation. Chapter 2 “The Evening of the Falling Star” Featured Mobile Suit: GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust The story takes place in A.D. 2307. It features Celestial Being stopping asteroid fragments from falling to Earth, and Allelujah's Kyrios is equipped with its Gust equipment for the mission. Chapter 3 "Romeo and Juliette" Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-604T Advanced GN-X The chapter tells of Deborah and Amy sortieing against an anti-Federation group. Before the sortie, a defect was found in the pseudo solar furnace of Deborah’s Advanced GN-X. At that time, Amy offered his own machine’s parts to her. Deborah sortied in her Advanced GN-X, while Amy went in the normal GN-X. During the battle, Amy was shot down, but the enemy’s leader was found near the spot where he crashed and a concealed facility was also revealed. The next day, Deborah deliberately under dressed as she accompanies Amy to an opera show. On the way, they meet with Robert who then tag along with them as he is worried about them becoming closer. Chapter 4 "0.03 Seconds" Featured Mobile Suit: GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G The story take place some time after the final battle with the Innovators. Celestial Being are proceeding with a series of test on 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G until 00 QanT’s completion. One of these test is to determine the capability of the Trans-Am system of 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G without using GN Drives. Particle storage tanks have now been mounted in place of the regular drives, but this configuration only lasted a scant 0.03 seconds. Also, it talks about the fact that there are a considerable number of humans, other than Setsuna, who have awoken as genuine Innovators. Chapter 5 "Speed Mission" Featured Mobile Suit: GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia The story talks about Celestial Being developing a cure to a virus that is developed by terrorists as a result of Celestial Being's armed interventions against war. Doctor Moreno prepares a vaccine for Setsuna to deliver with Gundam Exia Avalanche, in the hope that this can be used to stop the virus from spreading. Chapter 6 "GN Hammer" Featured Mobile Suit: GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 The story features Fereshte's Eco Calore piloting the Astraea F2 testing the GN Hammer developed by Sherilyn. However, Amy Zimbalist interrupts the test, forcing Eco to retreat. Chapter 7 "True Armed Intervention" Featured Mobile Suit: CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam The story takes place between chapters 11 and 12 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. After losing to Fon Spaak, Beside Pain proceeds to remodel the damaged 1 Gundam into the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam. It is also revealed that Ribbons Almark also possesses a 1 Gundam himself. Chapter 8 "Meteor Weltraum" Featured Mobile Suit: GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia' The story takes place during the events of chapter 2: The Evening of the Falling Star. A large number of asteroids are on a course towards Earth. Setsuna F. Seiei piloting GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia' goes out destroying one asteroid after another. Chapter 9 "Quad Cannon" Featured Mobile Suit: GNY-001 Gundam Astraea The story talks about the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea testing out out a quadruple-GN Launcher configuration.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 9 "Quad Cannon". During the test, Astraea fired all four GN Launchers at an asteroid. Unexpectedly, the four beams converged into a single stream and easily penetrated through the target. In earlier calculations, it was predicted that the four beams would dissipate as they hit the asteroid. Ruido wonders if Veda approved this test because it know that this would happen. Chapter 10 "Inspection" Featured Mobile Suit: GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection The story talks about Sherilyn Hyde working on improving GN Condenser technology after the GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G could only use the Trans-Am System for 0.03 seconds running on only condensers. Trying to create a Twin Drive-like system with GN Condensers, she runs a simulation test of the GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection battling Cherudim, Arios, Seravee, and Seraphim. The test was a success, having the 00 beat all the other Gundams single-handedly even with the others utilizing special programs to better suit their individual roles. Chapter 11 "Silent Attacker" Featured Mobile Suit: ''GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon The story talks about a group using a solar microwave receiver facility, which can receive energy from the Solar Energy System, as a means for expanding their military power. As the place was disguised as a public broadcast facility, the ESF government did not suspect anything. Even if the government knows about it, they will still hesitate to investigate as it could disrupt the autonomy of the region. The Arios Ascalon piloted by new Gundam Meister Leo Sieg destroyed the tower of the facility which gives the Earth Sphere Federation reason to investigate the facility.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 11 "Silent Attacker" Chapter 12 "Iron vs Metal" ''Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Amy Zimbalist in his Advanced GN-X battles with the ELS. Amy almost gets himself killed, but he was saved by GN-010 Gundam Zabanya's GN Rifle Bits. Chapter 13 "Arche Drei" Featured Mobile Suit: GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei The story talks about Nena Trinity seeking out the Innovators in hopes of being able to exact her revenge against Ali al-Saachez.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 13 "Arche Drei" Through her limited connection with Veda, she was able to identify an Innovade that may help her, named Ribbons Almark. While getting into contact with Ribbons, she met Regene Regetta. The chapter also mentions that it was Ribbons who found Ali al-Saachez and helped him recover from his injuries sustained in his fight against Lockon Stratos. Knowing that GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei cannot match the Arche, she decided to go see Regene. Regene agreed that a stronger Nena may be able to get rid of Ali, who is considered an important person to Ribbons. Regene made the decision to develop the GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei, as Nena is used to using the Throne Drei. He plans to cover it under an excuse of developing a support machine for the Arche Gundam. Chapter 14 "Full Saber" Featured Mobile Suit: GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan［T］ Full Saber The story talks about Veda running a simulation of the GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan［T］ Full Saber against the ELS, revealing that the Full Saber could theoretically repel the invading force within a weekMobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 14 "Full Saber" However, this simulation is based on incomplete data of the ELS (missing crucial information such as self-regeneration), it's unknown how effective the QanT Full Saber will be in actual combat against the ELS. Chapter 15 "Gadelaza" Featured Mobile Suit: GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza The story talks about the ELS deciding to stay with the humans and many humans became Innovators due to their fusion with them. This caused some people, dubbed as "old humans" to think of these Innovators as non humans who have been contaminated by the ELS.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 15 "Gadelaza" This animosity towards Innovators was later spread to soldiers. These dissidents later formed the Old Human Faction in order to eliminate the Innovators. In terms of the ELS' opinions towards the battle with Old Human Faction, they were pretty impartial towards participation and rejection. The Old Human Faction deployed several GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza units piloted by Pseudo-Innovators to battle against the Innovators. These pilots were created as a byproduct of restrainment, forceful cooperation and enhancement via super solider knowhow. These Pseudo Innovators went into battle against their will, and were forced to wear special helmets that blocked Quantum Brainwaves, cutting off communications with enemy genuine Innovator pilots while in battle. It was also mentioned that the genuine Innovators did not produce any Gadelazas as they do not want to use its strong power for fighting. However, it is precisely because of its strong power that the Old Human Faction produced the Gadelaza units and went to great length to procure pilots for these units. Chapter 16 "Core Fighter" Featured Mobile Suit: GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type After the ELS conflict, the remaining GN-XIV units were equipped with Core Fighters, said units being redesignated as the GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type. This was done in order to increase the survivability of the pilot. This became more of an emphasis due to the massive loss of pilots' during the conflict. The idea was originally proposed by a civilian military contractor. The chapter centers around a meeting held in order to decide the future direction of the ESF Army a few months after the ELS Conflict. The end result of the meeting was to continue the disarmament policy already in process while freezing the development of new weapons. In addition, data was acquired by the ELS regarding the existence of other alien lifeforms out there but the chances of them passing by Earth is near zero.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 16 "Core Fighter Chapter 17 "Dominions" Featured Mobile Suit: CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions Some parts of the ESF Army had split off into a rebel anti Innovator faction, the Old Human Faction. In the middle of a battle, Amy who was still piloting the Advanced GN-X was cornered by three Old Human Faction's GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type. However, he was soon saved by an extreme ranged beam blast from an unknown Gundam-like MS that soon left. Amy later told Robert about this. Although Robert quickly realized that the MS was a variant of the Raphael Gundam, he rejected Amy's conjuncture that he was saved by a Gundam. He felt that as Veda did not reveal the existence of this Gundam, neither should he. Chapter 18 "Fight for Dialogue" Featured Mobile Suit: GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III Sometime between final battle with the Innovators and the ELS Conflict, Celestial Being discovered the existence of a Federation research facility that is kidnapping people with Innovator factors and experimenting on them to research making Super Soldiers via awakening Innovator related activity. Due to the importance of the mission, the usage of Gundams was permitted. Setsuna volunteered for the mission and sortied in the Exia Repair III as it was his only Gundam that was deployed on Earth at the time. During the mission, Setsuna fired at the research facility using the GN Long Rifle.The beam he fired narrowly flew above the building and it causes the facility's defenses to launch. Setsuna's goal was not to hit the building however but instead to use the GN Long Rifle's beam to send a message to the facility's captive quantum brainwave users about his plans and what they should do to escape.This is possible due to the fact that the beam is made out of GN Particles, which can be used as a communications medium for quantum brainwaves. The prisoners who received Setsuna's message started a riot in the facility. During the next phase, Setsuna switched from long range to mêlée combat against the facility's mobile suit defenses (12 GN-XIII units) in order to buy the prisoners as much time as possible for their escape. Mobile Units Celestial Being *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea **GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 *GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia **GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia' *GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III *GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust *GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon *GN-00802 Sera *GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G **GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection *GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan［T］ Full Saber *CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions Earth Sphere Federation *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X *GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type *GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza Innovators/Innovades *CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam *GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei Old Human Faction *GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type *GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza Photo Gallery File:00 Seven Sword G.png‎|GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G destroying an A-LAWS GN-XIII Gundam 00V Senki Advanced GN-X DG.png‎|Deborah piloting the Advanced GN-X oberves as Amy is shot down Monthly00VS04.png‎‎|GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G utilising Trans-Am system monthlyv67.png|Gundam Exia Avalanche Astrea type F.png‎‎|Gundam Astraea Type F2 vs. Advanced GN-X File:1.5_Gundam_Gundam_00V_Senki.png|1.5 Gundam vs. Gaddess Quad cannon.png|GNY-001 Gundam Astraea testing the quad GN Launcher configuration monthlyv646.png|Arios Gundam Ascalon 45766t.png|Advance GN-X being saved by Gundam Zabanya Arche Drei vs Arche.png|Arche Drei confronting Arche Gundam 00-Qan-TFS.png|00 QanT Full Saber vs. ELS Gadelaza78678.png|Mass Production Gadelaza with GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E using Trans-Am. GNXIVCF.png|GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type and Core Fighter Monthlyvdominion.png|CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions References External links *Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record on Gundam00.net *Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record on MAHQ.net